Kevin Conroy
Kevin Conroy (born November 30, 1955) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Batman/Bruce Wayne in Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Thomas Wayne (ep30) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Batman of Zur-en-arrh (ep35), Phantom Stranger (ep37) *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Bellicus (ep13), Warrior 2 (ep13) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1994) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2015) - Stinger (ep30) *Justice League (2001-2004) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Static Shock (2002-2004) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *The Batman (2006) - John Grayson (ep40) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Hardman (ep6) *The Venture Bros. (2009-2013) - Captain Sunshine *The Zeta Project (2001) - Bruce Wayne (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Thomas Wayne *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Justice League vs The Fatal Five (2019) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie! (2013) - The Mayor of Redbank 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *DC Nation: Green Arrow (2014) - Police Scanner (ep1) *Darwyn Cooke's Batman Beyond (2014) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Shazam! (2014) - Mercury (ep2), Zeus (ep2) 'TV Specials' *Justice League: Action: Shazam Slam (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' 'Web Animation' *Justice League: Action (2017) - Batman/Bruce Wayne Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Thomas Wayne *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Hush/Dr. Thomas Elliot *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Hush/Thomas Elliot *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - Batman/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) - Drake *DC Universe Online (2011) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Injustice 2 (2017) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (2001) - Fisherman *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (2003) - Cleaners, Commandos, Lord Jack *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2019. Category:American Voice Actors